The Rest of the Senshi
by Sailor Senshi
Summary: yet another enemy for the senshi to fight after the Stars series ends. This enemy is the strongest yet and actually wants to kill as opposed to stealing energy. the senshi need help, and find it from unlikey people...
1. Another Beginning

THE REST OF THE SENSHI

Disclaimer: I own NONE of the original Sailor Moon characters

Rei is meditating in her temple in front of the immense fire. Yuichiro opens the door and cautiously walks in. Rei is breathing hard while balls of sweat are streaming down her sculpted face.  
Grandpa stumbles by the room and looks in, "Oh, there you are Yuichiro, I've been looking for you."  
"Oh hey Grandpa," Yuichiro said quietly as he stared back at Rei. She's completely unaffected by the two's conversation.  
"Don't worry about Rei" Grandpa told him. "She's meditated for longer periods of time before. Besides, I need your help with more chores so let's get going."  
"Ok, Grandpa. It's just that, ... uh, well," Yuichiro stuttered, "she's never seemed so agitated before when she was meditating."  
"Well, I am a little worried that you're taking notice to how she meditates, (Yuichiro sweatdrops) but just leave her be Yuichiro, just leave her be," and with the he started walking away. Yuichiro stared back at Rei. "Yuichiro! TODAY!" Grandpa shouted. Yuichiro jumped, and with a heavy sigh he followed, shutting the door behind him.  
A few seconds later, Rei gasped, her eyes shot open, and she snapped out of her concentration. 'What's going on?' Rei thought to herself, still breathing heavily. 'I think it's time to notify the girls about this.' She got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Haruka and Michiru are sitting in a four-person booth on opposite sides, each have a drink in front of them.  
"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Haruka asked Michiru.  
"What makes you think there's anything wrong?" Michiru questioned back looking up at Haruka.  
Haruka finished her sip, put down her cup and semi-chuckled. "Oh please. I know you better than anyone. I can tell when something's wrong. Is it a new enemy or something?" Haruka asked getting serious.  
"I dunno," Michiru said a little worried. "It's just really ... weird." Michiru picked up her glass and stared deeply into it. "It's the oceans. I can't seem to feel them anymore." Michiru is beginning to get upset. "I'm pretty sure I still have the ability to hear the oceans, but it's almost as though they've left me and moved on to some one else. I think there's some one besides me who can tap into the oceans' power."  
"Are you sure?" Haruka said. Michiru gave her a dirty look. "Not that I'm doubting you or anything, but maybe they've just stopped connecting with you because there's no longer any danger ahead. After all, who else could the oceans possibly be connecting with?"  
Michiru kept staring into her glass, and when she finally spoke, her voice seemed far-off and distant, "I don't know. It's just this feeling..."  
Haruka just stared at her with an uneasy look on her face, not knowing what to say.  
"I think we should go back," Michiru solemnly said.  
  
Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Chibiusa, along with Luna and Artemis, all met at the bottom of the temple steps, on their way to see Rei.  
"Does anyone know why Rei-chan dragged us down here?" Usagi whined to the rest of the group.  
"No, she only said she wanted us all to come down here so she could talk to us as a group," Ami answered.  
"I know this sounds kind of strange, but I'm actually kind of hoping that it's a new enemy," Makoto said blushing a little.  
"What!?" Luna said astounded. She and Artemis sweatdropped. "Have you lost your mind?"  
"I know it sounds odd," Makoto replied, they're just reaching the top of the stairs, "but things have just been so boring lately."  
"As long as it's not a tough enemy, I'd have to agree with Mako- chan," Minako said.  
"These girls," Artemis vented to Luna, "they're never happy. They want to fight when they're not and don't want to fight when they are."  
"Oh can it, Artemis," Minako said holding his mouth shut.  
"Don't worry, Artemis," Usagi said looking high and mighty, "it's only because Mako-chan and Minako-chan don't have boyfriends." Everyone sweatdropped and Minako and Makoto gave Usagi deathglares.  
"Oh look," said Chibiusa nervously, "here comes Rei-chan."  
"Hey guys, I'm glad you're here," Rei said to everyone. She still looked rather weak from all her meditating.  
"What's wrong Rei-chan?" Usagi asked, clearly worried about her friend.  
Inside the temple, when everyone was comfortable on their cushions, Rei began to explain, "I've been getting really strange visions from the fire lately."  
"What's the problem?" Minako asked, "is there danger ahead?"  
"I'm not sure," Rei answered. The others looked strangely at her. "I've been trying to get a reading all morning, but the fire..., it..., how do I put this, ... ignored me."  
"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.  
"I can't read the fire," Rei put bluntly.  
"Well, maybe you've just lost your touch," Usagi said without the slightest hint of concern.  
"The ability to read the fire doesn't just vanish, Usagi!" Rei yelled. "Besides, I'm doing it all correctly. It feels like some one else is reading the fire and it's answering them instead of me."  
"But I thought you were the only one who could read the fire Rei- chan," Chibiusa piped in.  
"Actually," Ami said, "it would be possible for another priestess to access the fire, if they had enough power."  
"But even then," Rei added, "if it was another priestess, I'd still get something from the fire, but I'm getting nothing."  
"Now I understand why you're worried," Ami said, "it's because you're afraid it's an enemy."  
Rei nodded in agreement.  
"I guess all we can do now is wait and see if you're right," Luna said to everyone.  
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru are driving down the road in their yellow convertible. Haruka is driving, Michiru is in the passenger seat, and Hotaru is sleeping in the back.  
"Michiru," Haruka said, getting Michiru's attention, "I didn't think of it before, but I haven't been able to the wind recently either." Michiru stared at Haruka shocked. After feeling Michiru's gaze on her, she continued, "I didn't really think anything of it at first, but when you mentioned that you lost contact with the oceans, it made me think of this."  
"Does it feel like it's blowing you off for some one else?" Michiru asked.  
"I can't be certain. After all, why would they ignore me?" Haruka joked, but then changed to a serious expression. "That would be my guess."  
  
In a dark room there are two females talking quietly and seriously to each other. Only their silhouette is visible.  
"Is it time yet?" the first figure asked.  
"Yes," the second figure said.  
"Are you sure?" Figure 1 questioned.  
"Of course I'm sure," Figure 2 said boldly, "I've been in touch with my sources for awhile now. I'm right."  
"Sorry," Figure 1 said, "it's just that I don' consider the wind, water, and fire to be very reliable sources."  
"They've never led us astray before," Figure 2 said, "and by now those Sailors should have noticed that something's wrong."  
"Good," Figure 1 said.


	2. First Battle

The Rest of the Senshi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its members  
  
Usagi is talking with Makoto and Minako outside where they are eating lunch. They're sitting under a tree and waiting for Ami.  
As Ami approaches them Usagi barks at her, "Where have you been?!"  
"Usagi-chan calm down," Minako said then turned to Ami, "I'm sure Ami- chan has a good reason for blowing us off for half of lunch."  
"I'm sorry guys," Ami said sitting down, "I was talking with Igashi- sensei about the academic competition against that new school in town. I didn't realize it would take so long."  
"Don't worry about it Ami-chan," Makoto said, "you know how they like to overreact."  
"What new school in town?" Usagi asked.  
"Mahtahc Academy," Ami said, "it's a new private school on the other side of town that just opened this year as a replacement for Mugen."  
"And everyone that goes there is real snobby," Makoto added.  
"Our school has a really big rivalry with them already," Minako said, "as a matter of fact, we have a volleyball game against them on Friday, do you guys think you can come and see it?"  
"Of course Minako-chan," Usagi said, "We wouldn't miss it."  
"And a few days later the football team is playing them," Makoto said, "I want to go and see that too."  
"Who is it that you want to see?" Ami asked, knowing her friend's ways all too well.  
"Kenji Paremo," Makoto said in a dreamy voice, "he looks just like my old boyfriend."  
"Well there's a surprise," Usagi said sarcastically while they all sweatdropped.  
"I hear Mahtahc has a real star on their team," Minako said, "somebody Anderson."  
"How do you know that?" Ami asked.  
"I have my sources," Minako answered.  
  
Haruka and Michiru are in their car outside of an elementary school.  
"I really wish that this Mahtahc Academy wasn't only for high schoolers," Michiru said. "I don't like leaving Hotaru all alone in a different school than us."  
"She's a big girl, Michiru," Haruka said. "Besides, this will give her a chance to make some friends."  
Before Michiru can respond Hotaru comes bounding towards them and yells, "Michiru-mama! Haruka-papa!" They look at her and she has a big smile on her face, happy to see them.  
"Hello Hotaru," Haruka said as Hotaru jumped into the back.  
"How was your day? Did you make any friends?" Michiru asked.  
"No," Hotaru said rather quietly, then brightened up, "when are we going to see the other girls again?" They're now driving away from the school. "I want to see if Chibiusa is still here."  
"You should give them a chance," Michiru said ignoring her question. "I'm sure they'll be your friends if you try."  
"I do," Hotaru said, "it's them who doesn't give me a chance."  
"Anyway," Haruka said, changing the subject, "we aren't planning on meeting up with the others. The only way that will happen is if a new enemy attacks and we have to bail them out of trouble again."  
"But you think that'll happen, don't you?" Hotaru asked. "That's why we came back."  
"Can't get anything past you," Haruka said jokingly.  
"Nope," Hotaru said smiling.  
"Tell me, do you sense anything, Hotaru?" Michiru asked.  
"I sense a lot of things," Hotaru said, "good and evil."  
  
"How long does it take Rei-chan to get here?" Minako complained to the rest of the team.  
"Yeah, she's sooo late," Usagi chimed in.  
"You shouldn't talk, Usagi-chan," Chibiusa teased. "You're the one who usually can't come because you get yourself stuck in detention."  
Usagi growled at her. "How dare you," Usagi practically yelled.  
"Calm down you two," Ami said to them. They're in a booth in the café where Unazuki works in.  
These two suspicious looking women walked into the café. They each have on an overcoat jacket and sunglasses, as though they're in disguise. One of them has short blonde hair and is fairly short herself. The other has purple hair down to her waist done in two braids and is rather tall. Unazuki goes over to greet them, "Welcome, how can I help you?"  
"Table for two," the purple-head said in a cool voice.  
Unazuki turned and started to show them to their table when the blonde turned to the purple-head and said, "Don't be a fool. She's a supporter to the Sheild's family." Unazuki stopped and looked at the blonde with a confused look. "Therefore she must die," the blonde finished and shot her hand out, grabbed Unazuki's throat, and started choking her.  
"Ahh!" Unazuki screamed and started grunting. She dropped the tray she was holding and used her hands to try and pry away the hand from her throat. The blonde lifted her into the air and energy started whirling around Unazuki.  
Usagi and her group, along with the rest of the café, turned to see what was happening.  
"What should we do?" Chibiusa asked.  
"We fight," Makoto said and reached for her transformer.  
"No," Ami said, holding Makoto back. "Not in front of all these people."  
"But what about Unazuki-chan?" Usagi asked. None of them had an answer and just stood there in their booth, searching their brains for some idea.  
"You couldn't be a little more subtle about it, could you?" The purple-head said annoyed. She tore off her long jacket, the blonde already had hers off. They each had on really revealing outfits, but they looked almost opposite in them.  
"Well we have to get our message out there," the blonde said. Unazuki was wilting in her hand. "If we did it your way no one would know what we're fighting for."  
"But I would never do it in such a public place, you moron," the purple-head argued. "You'll attract the..."  
"Fire Soul!"  
The attack hit the blonde's arm that was holding Unazuki before the purple-head could finish what she was saying. Unazuki fell with a thud and was badly injured. The two women turned to see Sailor Mars standing in the doorway.  
"What're you?" the blonde said angrily, cradling her arm.  
"Pretty soldier, Sailor Mars!" Sailor Mars stated. "I will chastise you!"  
"See, this is exactly what I was talking about. You attracted the stupid Sailor Senshi," the purple-head said.  
"And how is that a problem?" the blonde said back. "Now I get to destroy them as well, or at least this one." She shot an energy blast at Mars, who jumped out the door to avoid the attack.  
Mars thought to herself, 'I've got to get away from here so that Usagi and the others can transform.' She ran down the street as the two chased her not too far behind. Mars ran into the park and into the woods in an attempt to lose her two predators.  
As those three left the café, Usagi and Ami rushed over to make sure Unazuki would be all right. "She's in a serious condition," Ami said, "she needs to go to the hospital, but she's still alive right now."  
"We have to go help Mars," Makoto said, "everyone else here can take care of Unazuki-chan." They all ran out the café to help fight.  
  
Sailor Mars gasps as a blast is heading towards her. She jumps to her left, quickly dodging it, but a second blast comes towards her. She jumps left again a second before the attack hits, narrowly avoiding the shot, and the area is filled with dirt and smoke.  
"Got her," the purple-head said with satisfaction, but when the smoke cleared and the dirt settled, she saw Mars facing her standing by a tree just a few feet away. "Nani?"  
"Flame Sniper!" Mars yelled and unleashed her attack. The purple- head tried to avoid it, but somehow taken by surprise, could only half move and the arrow cut her right arm deep.  
"Damn You!" the purple-head cursed, grasping her arm in pain, examining the blood.  
Mars stood there and prepared to go in for the kill when she heard, "Now I have you" from behind her. Mars turned around, but it was too late. The blonde had unleashed her attack and it hit Mars head on, smashing her into the ground. Mars grunted in pain and slowly tried to pick herself up. 'They're strong,' Mars thought, 'just not fast.'  
"I'm so glad we met tonight," the blonde said, preparing another attack, "and even happier to know I'll kill you tonight."  
"Wait!" the purple-head said. "An eye for and eye, a wound for a wound, I'll be the one to kill her!"  
The blonde hastily replied, "You clearly can't handle her, she's in my hands now." The purple-head phased, disappeared from where she was and reappeared in front of the blonde. They started to argue in each others face about who would destroy her.  
'Now's my chance,' Mars thought, 'while they're arguing.' She was still struggling to get to her feet when...  
"Love and Beauty Shock!" the attack flew at the two women who didn't see it coming until it was too late. They both gasped and were struck by the attack. "Got'em," Venus said with satisfaction.  
"Mars, are you alright?" Moon asked as she ran over to help her.  
"Yeah, I think I'll be alright, but be careful, they're strong," Mars answered.  
"Don't worry," Chibimoon said joyfully, "Venus took care of them." However, her bubble burst when she heard a voice yell, "See what you've done now?" It was the blonde girl, she had appeared on the other side.  
"Me?" the purple-head said flabbergasted, as she also reappeared, opposite of the blonde. "It's your fault, if you had only let me finish her..."  
"Why should you have finished her? You were the one that was careless and let her strike you," the blonde retorted.  
"So were you just now," the purple-head said, "look at how many more of them there are now."  
The Senshi took this opportunity to introduce themselves: "Blessed by the planet Venus, Sailor Venus!"  
"Blessed by the planet Mercury, Sailor Mercury!"  
"Blessed by the planet Jupiter, Sailor Jupiter!"  
"Blessed by the Moon, Sailor Moon!"  
"Moon?!" the females gasped simultaneously.  
"And blessed by the future Moon, Sailor Chibimoon!"  
"Two moons, grrrrr..." the blonde growled.  
"They must be descendents of that Serenity bitch," the purple-head said disgusted. "Then I'll get rid of them first." She started preparing her attack.  
"Not before me!" the blonde said and also began preparing an attack. The purple-head released her attack and the blonde's followed. They were headed straight for Sailor Moon and Chibimoon.  
"Get out of the way!" Jupiter hollered and ran towards the two, and pushed them out of the way at the last possible second just as the attack came and blew her back.  
"Jupiter!" Venus called.  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury launched her attack at the two evil females.  
"Enough child's play," the blonde said blowing Mercury and her attack with an outstretched hand. Then she and the purple-head fired another attack at Sailor Moon.  
"No! Sailor Moon! Chibimoon!" Venus cried, and started to run towards them, but she was too far away to reach them in time. Mars was still too weak to do anything and Jupiter and Mercury were having problems moving. Sailor Moon pulled Chibimoon close to her and gazed fearfully at the oncoming attack.  
"Silence Wall!" It was Saturn's attack.  
"Saturn!" Chibimoon called in surprise.  
"Good to see you again, Chibimoon," Saturn said with a smile. Uranus and Neptune were standing on either side of her.  
"Uranus! Neptune!" Moon cried joyfully.  
"It's been awhile," Neptune said.  
Hidden in a tree two figures are watching the fight.  
"Unbelievable," Figure 1 said. "She can't even avoid one damn attack."  
"It's not like it would've killed her if it actually hit her," Figure 2 commented.  
"That's not the point," Figure 1 countered. "She had all the time in the world to move and all she could do was watch it get closer and closer and wait for someone to save her. Pathetic."  
Figure 2 didn't respond, but rather diverted her attention back to the fight.  
"More damn Sailor Senshi?" the purple-head complained. "Just how many of you are there?"  
"More than you can handle," Uranus snapped back. "That's what you think," the blonde said and launched another attack from behind the senshi. A whirl of energy shot out of the trees, blasted through the attack and scratched the blonde across the face, who screeched in pain and anger. "My face! My face! How dare you! You'll pay for this next time!" And with that the blonde vanished, holding a hand over her dripping wound on her face. "Where are you going? Etsumi! Get back here!" the purple-head yelled at the retreating Etsumi. "Your turn," Figure 2 said. "If I must," Figure 1 sighed and launched an attack at the purple-head. "Nani?" she screamed as it blasted her injured arm even more. "You won't all be so lucky next time," she growled and with that she disappeared, following the other. "Thanks for saving us guys," Moon said gratefully to Uranus and Neptune. Saturn was staring into the woods, at the spot the two figures had previously occupied. "Are you ok, Saturn?" Neptune questioned. "Huh," Saturn said as if awakening from a trance. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I felt something is all." "Maybe you're right," Uranus said, "none of us fired those last two shots."  
  
In a dark place...  
"ETSUMI, EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" a man with fiery orange hair and red eyes boomed at the blonde.  
"I'm sorry, master," Etsumi pleaded, "I was only trying to get rid of the sailor senshi."  
"YOU DON'T ACT UNTIL ORDERS ARE GIVEN!" the man yelled again. "DANIKA, WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?" He turned towards the purple-head.  
"Forgiveness master," Danika whimpered. "Etsumi started going on one of her rampages again. I was just trying to get her out of there."  
"What are you saying?" Etsumi started, "It's your fault..."  
Danika interrupted her by saying, "Oh, please. You were the one who..." The two start bickering with each other.  
"SILENCE!" the man barked. The two ladies who are bowing in front of him duck their heads down lower and are quiet, as they're told. "YOU'RE LUCKY THAT YOU'RE STILL ALIVE. DON'T EVER PULL SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN, OR YOU'LL GET US ALL KILLED." He turned and walked away into the darkness. 


	3. Fated Meeting

The Rest of the Senshi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
Usagi, Makoto, Ami, Minako, and Rei are in Rei's temple discussing the new enemy.  
"They're really strong," Minako said.  
"But they're not very fast," Rei added.  
"The fact that they out-power you makes up for the fact that their speed is lacking," Luna pointed out.  
"Isn't there anyway we can get more power?" Makoto asked. It worked in season II afterall.  
"Extra power doesn't just grow on trees," Artemis said as if 'what are you thinking.'  
"It's obvious that it's Sailor Moon they were after," Ami said, "and that it had something to do with Queen Serenity. But then again, it could be Neo-Queen Serenity."  
"They wanted Chibimoon too," Usagi said. "It was the two of us they were trying to destroy."  
"Then maybe we should keep you from fighting for awhile," Rei suggested. "I could be the leader of us for awhile."  
"What??" Usagi screeched. "No way. I'm the leader, now and forever."  
"But Usagi-chan," Minako began, "if it's you they're after then we must keep you safe, and keeping you from fighting would be the best way to do that."  
"Besides," Ami added, "I always thought you wanted to be just a normal girl."  
"Well, yeah," Usagi confessed, "but I meant that I didn't want to be any part of it at all. It doesn't mean I can just quit and still have all this knowledge about it."  
"Normally I'd agree with the rest of you guys," Luna commented, "However, Usagi-chan is the most powerful of you all and so you'll need her to defeat this new enemy."  
"But even Usagi-chan couldn't beat them," Rei said.  
"So then what chance do you think you have?" Usagi questioned in that snobby way.  
Rei grunted and all the other girls sweatdropped. She was about to fight back when Makoto stopped them.  
"Don't even start, you two," Makoto almost barked. "This is serious."  
"Usagi-chan and Chibiusa-chan's lives are at stake," Minako agreed. Then she added in a more sheepish tone, "Not like that doesn't happen with every enemy."  
"Rei-chan?" Ami got her attention, of course, back to serious things. "Did you feel the fire at all during the fight? I was thinking that you might be able to sense the fire if our new enemy possessed it."  
Rei stopped a moment to think about that. After a few moments of quiet deliberation she stated, "Yes, I did feel it, but not at first. It was after I was hit."  
"Then maybe it was her imagination," Usagi said. "Wouldn't she have felt it the moment it was there."  
"Not necessarily," Ami said. "There could be many reasons why she didn't feel it from the start."  
At that moment Chibiusa came bouncing in, back from being with Hotaru at the park.  
"Chibiusa-chan, we're having a very important meeting, so you can't be here right now. Go home," Usagi instructed.  
"No way. I'm a Sailor Senshi too. Besides, I know something you guys don't know," Chibiusa taunted.  
"Tell us!" Usagi commanded.  
"What she means is it would be really helpful if you told us what you know, Chibiusa-chan," Luna said. "Is that enemy from the future?"  
"Well you see," Chibiusa began. She sat herself down amidst the other girls and made sure she was comfortable before talking again, stalling as long as possible to irritate Usagi.  
"Will you just get on with it?!" Usagi screamed.  
Satisfied with this reaction from Usagi, Chibiusa continued, "Well, you see, I was just talking with Hotaru-chan. She told me that it wasn't any of us Sailor Senshi that chased those two ladies away. She said she felt two different power sources coming from the trees."  
"But are they two enemies, or two allies?" Minako asked.  
"Hotaru-chan didn't know," Chibiusa relayed. "But they did help us."  
"Yes, but that doesn't confirm that they're allies," Ami disagreed, "but I wonder, could you have started feeling the fire again when they arrived, Rei-chan?"  
"It's possible," Rei answered. "We just don't know when they arrived so I can't be positive."  
"If they do possess the fire then they have to be the enemies," Makoto said.  
"Could they be more Sailor Senshi?" Chibiusa asked curiously.  
"Of course it can't be more Sailor Senshi," Usagi concluded. "There are no more planets that need protectors."  
"Why would you think that, Chibiusa-chan?" Ami asked. "Do you think they might be from the future?"  
"Well, that's what I was sorta thinking..." Chibiusa trailed off. "'Cause if they were enemies then why didn't they just attack us? And why would they help us? I thought maybe Mama might have sent them."  
"It could also be a clever trap," Minako suggested, "to catch us off- guard. Don't forget, they didn't kill the two other girls either, only injured them a little."  
"That would be a smart thing to do, but when have our enemies ever been smart?" Makoto mocked.  
"We can't rule it out yet," Artemis said.  
"He's right," agreed Luna. "You girls all need to be on guard. Look out for these two forces and our new enemy. Artemis and I will see if we can find any info on any of these newcomers."  
"Hey, I know we have to look out for the enemy and all," Minako said before everyone dispersed, "but it would really mean a lot to me if you all came to see my volleyball game."  
"Of course, Minako-chan," Rei said. "We wouldn't miss it."  
"We'll all be rooting for you," Chibiusa added, giving Minako the ol' thumbs up.  
"Sorry guys, but I have to go now," Ami said looking at her watch, "or I'll be late for my class." With that all the girls left and went their separate ways.  
  
Makoto, Usagi, and Ami walk into the gym with Rei and Chibiusa for the big volleyball game. All five of them are in their school uniforms. There are two sets of bleachers on one side of the gym. On the other are rows of chairs where the players sit. Both teams were already there and warming up on the court. The two bleachers are there for the onlookers. On one sits the fans for Juuban and on the other set of bleachers was for the away team, in this case, Mahtahc. The home team's bleacher is about ¾ full, while the away team's bleacher was only about ½ filled. Ami quickly noticed that Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru are on the Mahtahc side (only Haruka and Michiru are wearing Mahtahc uniforms).  
"Hey, look, you guys," Ami pointed out. "It's Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. Maybe we should go talk to them."  
"Ami-chan, we can't do that," Makoto said. "They're wearing Mahtahc uniforms. We can't talk to them. They're our school's rivals."  
"Well," Chibiusa began slyly, "Mahtahc might be this school's rival, but mine and Hotaru-chan's isn't. See you later." She hopped off towards Hotaru.  
"Chibiusa-chan, come back!" Usagi yelled, but to no avail.  
"Usagi-chan, let it go," Rei said, "besides, we can go talk to them later. Or at least I can." Usagi growled and the girls all sat down, discussing girl stuff and waiting for the start of the game.  
Chibiusa approached the seemingly bored Hotaru quite jumpy. "Hey, Hotaru-chan," she bounced. "I'm so surprised to see you here."  
"Chibiusa-chan!" Hotaru chided. "What're you doing here?"  
"Minako-chan's playing in the game today, so we came to see her," Chibiusa replied. "How about you?"  
"Oh, Minako-chan's playing?" Hotaru said surprised. "So that's why you wanted to come, isn't it?" Hotaru turned towards Haruka and Michiru. They were all in their school uniforms. Hotaru's had a red bow on the front and a red collar part and had long sleeves. The rest of the top and the skirt were gray with a slight greenish tint. Underneath it she had black stockings and black shoes. Haruka and Michiru were both wearing the Mahtahc uniform, except Haruka was wearing the guy's one while Michiru wore the girl's one. Michiru has a white, short-sleeved, collared, button down shirt. It has a black tie in the middle. Her skirt is about knee length and plaid diagonally blue-green. There is also a navy blue jacket that she has next to her on the bleacher. To wrap it up she has black shoes with white ankle socks. Haruka's shirt and tie are the same as Michiru's, but she's wearing the jacket, unbuttoned. She has black dress pants held up by a black belt. Dirty white sneakers complete it.  
"That was only a part of it," Michiru said. "After all, we're just here to support our school."  
"Why would it make any difference whether or not Minako-chan's playing?" Chibiusa wondered.  
"Because then you guys would be here," Hotaru smiled.  
"Oh, I see," Chibiusa responded a little confused. She turned to Michiru, "There's also a football game soon. Are you going to go to that?"  
"We were thinking about it," Michiru answered truthfully. "Are you girls going?"  
"Without a doubt," Chibiusa quickly responded. "Minako-chan said it's probably going to be the biggest game of the year. Plus, Mako-chan wants to check out some guy on their team and Minako-chan is interested in seeing this guy on your football team. Some Anderson guy."  
Haruka let out a short little nasty laugh, "It's Reka Anderson."  
"Nani?" Chibiusa asked.  
"The name of the player is Reka Anderson," Haruka repeated.  
"Reka?" Chibiusa stuck up her nose. "What kind of name is that?"  
"It's her name," Haruka pointed to a girl on the other end of the bleacher. She was three rows up and was sitting alone. There was nobody in front of her. Behind her was a group of boys and girls. She had on the Mahtahc uniform with ankle high, dark brown clunky boots with knee high white socks. She had one leg over the other and was leaning back on her hands. Her jacket was her only company, lying next to her. She had a fair face with black elliptical and pointed sunglasses that fit her face and chocolate brown hair a little below shoulder length. "She's an odd girl, but very popular."  
"She's sooo pretty," Chibiusa looked admiringly.  
"If she's so popular then why is she sitting all alone?" Hotaru said skeptically.  
Michiru was the one to explain, "Everyone knows who she is because of her talent and beauty. All the boys are in love with her and all the girls wish they were like her. It's strange because she doesn't even appear to notice. Despite the fact that everyone knows her, she's quiet and keeps mainly to herself and one other girl, Manoda, who's playing in the game today. That's probably why she came. The two of them are practically tied at the hip." Michiru turned to see Chibiusa's and Hotaru's shocked expressions.  
"Wow, she's amazing," Chibiusa said in awe, gazing at the girl.  
"I'm not so sure," Haruka contradicted. "She always wears those sunglasses. What's she trying to hide anyway? I don't trust her." Haruka glared at the girl.  
"Haruka, you don't trust anyone," Michiru giggled.  
Hotaru inquired, "Is she really that amazing at football?" "Yes, she's unusually athletic," Haruka accused.   
"Not that unusual," Michiru said. She then pointed to a few boys behind Reka. "You see there Hotaru?" There are three boys amongst the crowd behind Reka. The two boys on the side of the boy in the middle are watching the guy in the middle and what he's doing. The guy in the middle looked like he was about to tap Reka on the shoulder to talk to her, but every time he almost touched her he seemed to chicken out and fall back. He kept repeating this process and after each failed attempt, more and more of the "group" turned their attention to see if he would really do it. "They're all fawning over her, but are too afraid, and she can't even see it."   
"Those boys are pathetic," Haruka said disgustedly.   
"I've never seen you do any better," Michiru provoked.  
"Like I'd want to associate myself with trash like that," Haruka retorted, "her and her stuck-up friend."   
Before any of them could respond the two teams were announced and took a seat on their respective sides. Juuban won the coin toss and they started with serve. Minako was the first to serve. She got two points and then they sided out. Each side cheered loudly for their team, except for Reka, who rarely opened her mouth. Then it was Mahtahc's turn to serve.   
"That's Tashita Manoda," Michiru said to Hotaru and Chibiusa. It was the girl who was now about to serve. She had black hair held back and sugary brown eyes. Reka softly said something, but it seemed that only Tashita and the group behind her heard. The group all started chanting similar phrases, no doubt modeled after what Reka had first said. Hotaru sweatdropped at them. Random screams were still being heard from the Juuban side. Tashita served to the corner of the court and got a whole bunch of points before they called a timeout. It was easy to see that Tashita's heart was not truly in the game. She was just doing what she had to do, win. When she served to the same spot again, Minako ran over and picked up the ball and Mahtahc sided out. Tashita glared at Minako while her teammates congratulated her. It didn't matter whether or not her heart was in this game. She was not happy with this girl.   
"Down girl," Reka whispered from the sidelines, seemingly only for Tashita to hear. "Patience is virtue." Mahtahc won the first game and Juuban won the second by a nose. The next big excitement came during the third game. Tashita and Minako were both in the front row. The ball was set to Tashita and she leapt up and slammed that ball down in a flash. It whammed Minako in the face, moving too fast for her to protect it. Minako quickly dropped to the floor. Her head was spinning. Her worried team helped her off the court and to the sidelines. Minako had to sit out the rest of the game, half-unconscious. Tashita seemed quite pleased with herself and so did the rest of her team. Tashita kept smirking.   
"She looks so demonic," Chibiusa started. "Look at how she keeps glaring at Minako-chan. It's as though she detests her."  
"Nothing but trash," Haruka spat.  
The group of people behind Reka started whooping, while Reka herself just gave a little smirk. With their star player gone, Juuban quickly lost the remaining games and Mahtahc left feeling triumphant. Many of the Mahtahc students left, but some opted to wait for the players to change, Reka being one of them. Most of her fan club left, but a few remained, still trying to muster up some non-existent courage while she sat there. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Chibiusa all went over to talk to the other girls.  
Minako then came stumbling out of the locker room. At this moment Reka swiftly stood and gracefully walked over to her. They met halfway through the gym.   
"I'm afraid that I'm the one who has to apologize for that ball you took to the face," Reka was the one to speak, standing almost as though posing. "She gets a little out of hands sometimes."  
Minako was a bit taken aback, not just by what this girl had said to her, but also by the girl herself. It was now that Haruka had noticed this little conversation that was taking place and marched over to disrupt it, closely followed by Usagi and Rei.   
Minako could only stutter.   
"Well I sure hope that no permanent damage has been done," Reka mocked rather harshly.   
"Uh..., oh... no, heh heh," Minako tried to regain herself. "These things can happen, you know, when you play the game. I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorr..."  
"And why would her well-being be of any concern to you?" Haruka asked reaching the two, along with Usagi and Rei. The few people who lingered around for Reka also moved in a little closer at these words.   
"Uh, sorry," Usagi said lightly, trying to be herself, "Haruka-san didn't mean to be so..."   
"This is a surprise," Reka said calmly. "I didn't think I'd find any traitors here (referring to the school feud) but then again, you did betray your own sex to act like a male. I suppose if you can do that then you could turn on anything."  
All four of the girls were horribly taken aback.   
"Hang on for just a second!" Rei started to fume, "Haruka-san..."   
"REKA!" a voice bellowed from the other side of the gym. They all turned to see the owner of the voice. It was Tashita. She had changed and now her black hair was hanging down to her shoulders and she was wearing the uniform, except she had knee high black boots. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked disgustedly while looking at the four she was talking to.   
"Just entertaining myself," Reka replied sweetly and innocently with a smile while turning towards Tashita.   
"What's so entertaining about a bunch of stupid girls?" Tashita asked sourly. "Their dimwittedness is exactly what makes it so entertaining," Reka again answered sweetly and serenely.   
"Excuuuuuse Meee?" Rei was flabbergasted.   
"Let's go," Tashita said coldly and quieter, "I'm getting sick breathing the same air as them." She turned and started walking towards the door.   
"Right," Reka smiled as though suddenly remembering and went towards the exit, so swift and graceful it was like she was walking on air. The remains of the "group" followed.   
"I... hate... her," Haruka barely breathed.   
"Me too," Rei agreed.   
"I dunno," Usagi said, "I don't think she's that bad."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I love how everybody outside of the story knows who the sailor senshi are but they never know when they're inside the story, so, for now, I'll keep up with the trend


	4. Death of a Man

The Rest of the Senshi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

"It's too bad Minako-chan couldn't come out with us tonight," Usagi mentioned to the other inners. They were walking down the main street with no real destination in mind.   
"She did get slammed in the face, you know?" Rei reminded her.   
"The best thing for Minako-chan is to get a little rest," Ami piped in.   
"It's not like we can't have fun without her. So let's get to it!"  
"What should we do?"   
"EAT! I'm starving!" They all sweatdropped.   
"Well, if there's nothing better t..." Screech... Smash! The four girls all turned to see the cause of the noise. A car had just crashed into a store through the front window, head on.  
"Oh man, look!" It was quite a sight. A small fire had erupted and a few panicky pedestrians waltzed around. The strangest sight was that of a woman on top of the car that had crashed. She stood there in a very short frilly mini, the color green. She had matching high heels. Her orange shirt had long tight sleeves, but it didn't go all the way up to her shoulders. You could see her pink bra straps. And to top it off she had the most vicious red hair you've ever seen. It was up in a tight hairstyle, but locks were still falling out. There was an odd mark on her neck that her hair would normally cover, but it was too far away to discern exactly what symbol it was. She held what looked like a mini gold whip in her hand.   
A curious crowd began to gather. "Easy enough," the girl on the car said and hopped to the ground.   
A large woman with short hair and big jeweled earrings ran over to the woman saying "Are you ok? What happened?" In response, the red haired woman took her whip and smacked the other woman's arm as she reached out a helping hand. The woman yelled in surprise and cradled her arm.   
"Disgusting beings," the red-haired woman said.   
Upon seeing this, the girls quickly transformed.  
The red-haired woman raised her whip into the air. "You're all worthless." Her whip began to glow.   
"Don't Move!" Sailor Moon demanded. The woman's whip stopped glowing and she turned to see the inners minus Venus on the other end of the burning car. "I don't know who you are or what you're up to, but I won't let you get away with it. I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"  
"Sailor Mars!"   
"Sailor Mercury!"  
"Sailor Jupiter!"   
"Is that so?" the red-haired woman said disinterested. "Did you get that, Hatako?"   
"Every word," the woman named Hatako replied. She looked like a replica of the red-haired woman. She had the same fiery red hair as the original, but she wore orange and yellow clothes as opposed to the others' green and orange. She too had that weird black mark on her neck and a gold whip in her hand. She seemed to step out of the fire that was still there, from where the car had erupted.   
Hatako's whip began to glow as she raised it above her head. "Split fire!" she yelled as she brought her hand down. A burst of red energy flew out of the whip and toward the senshi.   
The senshi were too slow. The enormous blast knocked them back about halfway down the street. They landed with a hard thud.   
The crowd panicked and ran away as fast as they could. Their curiosity wasn't strong enough to keep them there if it meant their life would be taken.   
Hatako was already after the senshi again, whip still glowing.   
"Flame Sniper!" Mars let her attack go. Hatako hit the arrow with her whip and it went right back towards Mars. It hit her and she fell back into the street, causing the street to dent where she landed. She was out cold.   
"Mars!" worried voices cried.   
"Guys, this is bad," Mercury told the group typing in her computer. "She didn't just reflect Mar's attack back at her, but also added her own energy to it, making it much more lethal."   
"These girls aren't worth my energy," Hatako said. "Why not give them a puppet, Hayako. That ought to be enough to kill them." She vanished.   
Hayako, apparently the other red-head, slapped her whip on the ground and an ugly youma with unnatural colored skin appeared. "Get rid of them."   
"No problem," the youma saluted and Hayako vanished. "Now who would like to die first?" the youma turned back to the senshi. It opened its mouth wide and a blast came out of it towards Moon, Mercury, and Jupiter.   
Only Jupiter avoided the attack completely and the other two were knocked on the ground again.  
"I refuse to die at your hands," Jupiter called. "Oak Evolution!" The youma danced around every one of Jupiter's attack.   
"Nice try," the youma said and hit Jupiter with another blast of her own, sending Jupiter into a parked car. She too became knocked out.   
"No, Jupiter!" Moon cried.  
Mercury took this opportunity to attack. "Aqua Rhapsody!" The youma turned and blasted her own attack at the oncoming attack. Mercury's attack was knocked back in any which direction and Moon and Mercury were each tossed back. Moon landed on the gravel again, but since Mercury was in a more direct path she went further, though a store window.   
Moon gasped.   
"This is the only defense of the Solar System?" the youma mocked. "It's a wonder your pitiful planet has lasted until this point, but now we'll take it over." The youma advanced on Sailor Moon. "It's all over for you!"   
"Then we had better step in," a voice was coming from the other direction. "We will never allow scum to enter our Solar System and take over. This is your last chance to retreat." The voice belonged to a black-haired girl who was accompanied by another girl on her right side and they were each wearing... senshi fukus??  
The two of them stood side by side. Moon was reminded for a moment of Uranus and Neptune. The one on the right had black hair with honey eyes. Her fuku was a light blue, like ice. The ribbons were black. The girl on the left had brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her fuku was baby blue and the ribbons were pale yellow.   
"How rude. Aren't you going to introduce yourselves like the other twits?" the monster mocked.   
"Pardon our manners, we didn't realize vile trash knew what they were," the yellow senshi said.   
"It's not wise to question your executioner," the black senshi told the monster.   
"I think you've mixed up the roles," the youma said back.   
"We'll see who the confused one is," the black senshi retorted. She started running at the youma. The youma, thinking it was just so special, decided to try and blast the oncoming senshi. As it fired the black senshi leapt above and out of the way, with observable ease. She landed down a ways away from the youma in an easy-going way. Her confidence was overwhelming. It was on the verge of cockiness.   
"I now see all of your talk was nothing more than a simple bluff. You have yet to get near me, let alone strike me," the monster shouted to the black senshi in an arrogant sort of way.  
"Don't forget about me," the yellow senshi answered in place of the black senshi. The voice came from behind the youma. The youma turned as fast as it could to see the yellow senshi only two feet away. When had she gotten there?   
There was no time for the youma to react. The yellow senshi took a fist and slammed it into the youma's face. It was a nice hit, not one you'd expect from such a skinny teen, but it had the youma, seeing stars, knocked down onto the ground. It moaned in pain and confusion. It wasn't supposed to ever be hit. Who were these girls?   
The black senshi towering over the fallen youma grabbed it by the throat and lifted its aching head off the ground. "Now, as promised..." the youma began to panic. It may have been seeing double, but it could tell the black senshi was gathering energy in her hand, and lots of it. This wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't supposed to lose. "Black Spirit Bomb!" the black senshi jolted her hand right to the edge of the youma's nose. There was no hope for the youma. With such a direct shot as that, no youma would be able to make it out of that situation alive. This youma should have just been happy for a quick death.   
Its scream was short, and its body changed to sand and sifted through the black senshi's fingers and into the wind. "Pathetic," the black senshi muttered and glared towards Moon, still lying on the ground.   
Moon, who was quite impressed by the scene that had just unfolded in front of her, wasn't sure what the black senshi was referring to. Was it the youma? Herself? Both?   
Giving Moon very little time to determine the answer, the two senshi began to walk away.  
"Wait! Who are you?" Moon cried to stop them with one of the many questions passing through her head.   
The yellow one stopped with her back towards Moon. The black senshi continued to walk. "Sailor Sun," a gentle reply came from the yellow senshi. The black senshi then stopped and Sun continued on.  
"Sailor??" Moon was confused. "... Sun?"   
The black senshi looked at Sailor Sun who continued to walk away. "Sailor Nemesis" was the muttered reply from the black senshi and then she and Sun did a fast leapy-thing and vanished from sight.   
"Nemesis...?" Moon was sounding out the words. "Sun...?" They didn't make any sense. More Sailor Senshi? From their own Solar System? It wasn't possible, was it?  
Sirens could be heard in the distance. Oh no! The police were on their way and the senshi were still unconscious on the ground! Moon ran to Jupiter, the closest one. She started to lift, but Jupiter was too heavy to pick up. The sirens were getting louder. 'What do I do?' Moon thought to herself.  
"You get Mercury, I'll take her." Moon, still struggling with the limp Jupiter, turned to see Uranus. She picked up Jupiter with, what looked like, no effort.  
"What about..?" but Moon stopped. She saw that Neptune had already taken Mars off the ground. "We have to get to the shrine immediately. You can explain everything there. If we don't hurry we'll be caught." Neptune had already taken off. Moon ran to the window that Mercury fell through. She picked her up, but then fell again. None of them were as light as feathers and she was still injured from her battle. But she had to get them out of there. The sirens were almost there. Stumbling as she went, Moon got Mercury and herself out of there and down the street. Uranus followed Moon to make sure she'd make it ok.

In a dark place...   
"Were you successful?" a man with mismatched eyes asked a bowing Hayako and Hatako.  
"Of course."   
"That person will never be a problem for us again."   
"And did the senshi interfere?" the man asked.   
"Only when it was too late."  
"And they were simple to take care of. We gave them a follower to fight."   
The man's happy expression turned sour. "Next time be sure it is you that takes care of them."

Usagi called Minako the moment she could and when Minako, Artemis, and Luna hurried over they helped to make sure all the others were alright. Rei was still out, but Makoto seemed to be coming around. Minako apologized for not being there, but Usagi ignored her. Usagi still hadn't told anyone else about the new Sailors.   
When Makoto and Ami were awake and able to recall what happened they started to tell their story to Haruka, Michiru, Luna, Artemis, and Minako.   
"How did you defeat it Usagi-chan?"   
"Actually... I didn't defeat it. The youma was about to attack again when these two people showed up."   
"Probably the same two from that other battle."   
"In any case, those other two... Well, they're Sailor Senshi."   
"What?" Everyone looked at each other with surprised looks.   
"I know it's weird, but that's what they are. The new senshi call themselves Sailor Nemesis and Sailor Sun."   
"I've heard of Sailor Nemesis before," Haruka said.   
"She was also a senshi from the Silver Millennium," Michiru explained. "She was from the tenth planet, Nemesis, past Pluto."   
"Nemesis," Amy sounded out the word. "When we went to the future that was the name of the enemy's planet."  
"O yeah, that's right."  
"It's evil then."   
"It was evil in the past too," Haruka told them.   
Michiru continued, "Nemesis and the Moon were constantly on bad terms. Nemesis was a real source of trouble for the Queen. That planet was a disgrace to all the other planets. It was said that they were allies of Beryl and Metallia."   
"So that must mean she's evil now too." Usagi remained silent.   
"And what about Sailor Sun?"   
"I don't remember any Sailor Sun," Haruka said truthfully.   
"That's because there is no Sailor Sun," Luna told the girls. She received surprised expressions.   
"That's right," Artemis agreed, "the Sun was destroyed by Beryl if you recall. Even before then, there were no heirs to the throne, so there was no senshi from there. It's always been in alliance with Earth, so Darien is the closest thing to a soldier from there."   
"So this Sailor Sun is just an imposter."   
"An ally to Nemesis."  
"So she must be evil too." Usagi still did not make a sound.

Luna and Artemis were sitting on a sofa, in front of the tv, watching the mews and discussing their new enemies.   
_"... the accident that happened tonight."_   
The cats perked their ears and began to listen intently.   
_"A car swerved out of control and crashed into a store. The store was closed at the time so nobody inside was harmed, but the driver of the car, now identified as Borisu Makorin, was killed immediately and all remains seemed to have burned. Because of the strong fire it isn't possible to tell the cause of the swerving, whether there was something wrong with the car or what..."_   
"So the man in the car was killed."  
_"...funny. Witnesses say there was actually a woman that was standing on the car after it crashed. Strange.   
That's right, one woman's arm was broken by this weird women.   
And then witnesses say the sailor senshi showed up.   
But they weren't doing too well I hear.   
Get this, a car owner is actually suing the senshi for damage to his car. Ha ha ha ha ..."_   
The cats sweatdrop. "Why would they want to kill that man?"


End file.
